1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label-seal manufacturing method, which belongs to the field of labels and similar self-adhesives and that was developed to provide an optimized way to produce this label.
2. Art Background
The object of another patent claim, from the same applicant, is already known, registered under number MU 82013750-6, this label-seal comprises: a self-adhesive label and a seal or closing comprising: a heat-shrinkable plastic film tape, one side of which remains adhered, for example, to the label's upper side and, from this side the tape mentioned above has an adequate width to extend itself beyond the gap between the recipient and the packaging cover and, preferably, beyond the cover upper face; such label containing the seal is applied on the packaging recipient by means of the usual technique used to apply self-adhesive articles, therefore, the shrinkable plastic tape projects beyond the gap between the recipient and the cover and beyond the upper face of the later, being further submitted to a heat source that causes it to shrink, curve and adhere to the recipient side, the packaging cover and over its upper face. Under these conditions, when the recipient cover is removed, the plastic film ruptures and the opening is then irreversibly marked and if it was done in an unauthorized way this can be evidenced.
This label-seal is produced by means of an appropriate process, that, although adequate, has being the subject of studies intended to improve it.